universal_nintendofandomcom-20200216-history
Koopalings
The Koopalings are the major antagonists in Super Mario Bros.. They are also set to appear in the upcoming prequel Koopalings Attack! as titular primary antagonists before the events of the first film. Their names from youngest to oldest are Larry, Morton, Wendy, Iggy, Roy, Lemmy, and Ludwig. Biography The Koopalings are the clan of seven siblings that act as leaders of the Koopa Troop under Bowser. An unknown origin tells to know where the Koopalings come from and how Bowser adopted them as minions. They considered to be Bowser's children in Season 1-2 from Super Mario Bros.. Later on in Season 3, it is revealed that the Koopalings are not Bowser's children. They appear to be his minions, leaving Bowser Jr. as his only child when you look up to another Super Mario Wiki. Members *'Larry Koopa' - Youngest *'Morton Koopa Jr.' - Second-youngest *'Wendy O. Koopa' - Third-youngest and only female *'Iggy Koopa' - Middle child *'Roy Koopa' - Third-oldest *'Lemmy Koopa' - Second-oldest *'Ludwig von Koopa' - Eldest Appearances ''Mario & Luigi's Incredible Adventure Movie Iggy and Lemmy only first appear in the movie before the series without the five. Both make a small role to stall Mario and the gang from foiling Bowser's greatest evil plan. Mario's Solo Adventure Movie The Koopalings appear in the movie as supporting antagonists. At Mario's birthday, the Koopalings hide in the prsents and pop out to kidnap Princess Peach. They get into the airship and successfully escpae. At Bowser's Castle, their boss sends them to find the mushrooms and Ludwig to find Elmo for help. They later fight Mario and the gang, but get defeated. At the resolution, the foursome of the Koopalings are taken to the Mushroom Prison while the three escape into the pipe with Pain and Panic. Super Mario Bros. The Koopalings appear as major antagonists in the series. They serve Bowser for his evil plans to take over the Mushroom Kingdom and destroy the plumbers once and for all. They frequently appear in every episode or all at once. Bowser Jr. promotes himself as a de-facto leader of the Koopalings, but he's not really one of them. Dimension Jam The Koopalings appear in the special as supporting antagonists. Like ''Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam, they get their same role and fight the Mario Bros. and Sonic into battle. Roy, Wendy, Larry, and Ludwig first appear after Mario, Luigi, and Sonic were knocked out by a falling debris, which Kamek used magic to stop the heroes from getting into Bowser's Castle and rescuing Princess Peach. They order the minions to take them to the dungeon underground beneath Bowser's Castle. Roy and Wendy fight the trio to try to prevent them from escaping, but failed. At Peach's Castle, Morton, Iggy, and Lemmy first appear causing chaos in the kitchen when Princess Daisy is cooking chicken soup for the clones. The trio throw the utensils into the microwave, causing it to blow up, and then escape the castle after the explosion. To make matters worse, Larry launches into the attack and vandalize the security system, breaking Dr. Eggman out of his cell, before Mario scares the Koopaling away with a bright light. After the attack, the Koopalings along with Eggman steal the Lego Dimension portal from the vault. Later on, Ludwig and Larry guard the pipe from underground to Bowser's Castle and fight the Mario Bros. and Sonic to stop them from entering, but failed. As they enter the castle, Iggy and Morton are seen watching the monster movie 'The Beast From 20,000 Fathoms' until Kamek appears and tells them to finish their tasks for Bowser. When the heroes use the elevator, Iggy plays around with the control system, but Lemmy also wants to mess around with it. Then the two Koopalings start fighting each other to mess with the system, causing the elevator holding the heroes to fall and crash on impact. Lemmy lures Mario to him and knocks him out, strapping him to a chair and attempting to drill and pulling his teeth out using dentistry equipment. Toad comes to Mario's rescue and fends off Lemmy with a bright light. At the Mushroom Kingdom, all seven of the Koopalings reappear as Eggman's defense right before the final battle, where they are defeated for good. ''Koopalings Attack! The Koopalings are set to appear in the upcoming prequel as titular primary antagonists before the events of the first film and the whole series. Battle Order The order the Koopalings differ each episode they appear in as bosses: *In ''The Koopaling Hunt, the boss fights are similar to Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga. *In The Koopaling Battle, the Koopalings are fought in their original order from Super Mario Bros 3. *In The Star Hero, the Koopalings are referred to Warchiefs from Shadow of Mordor, even their dialogue in The Bright Lord DLC. Wendy, Lemmy, Morton, and Larry can be fought at once to be branded by Mario. *In Dimension Jam, They got in the same order like Paper Jam. Trivia *The Koopalings are meant to first appear together, but they are separated in the series. So they make latest appearances according to their infobox above. *The designs and personalities about the Koopalings: **Ludwig is the eldest with dark blue color and Larry is the youngest with light-blue color. **Roy and Morton are big brutal Koopalings. **Wendy is the only female of the Koopalings. **Morton is the only black Koopaling and has less intelligence with incorrect grammars. **Iggy and Lemmy have the crazed personality. *The Koopalings are meant to be first appear in the series until the Christmas special, but in the upcoming prequel. *The Koopalings are similar to the hyenas from The Lion King to kill Vader in The Star Hero. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Plushies Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Koopas Category:Siblings Category:Character Groups Category:Kids Category:Unique Characters Category:Monsters Category:Revived Characters Category:Preteens Category:Animals Category:Magicians Category:Families Category:Titular Characters Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Doctors and Scientists